


Luck

by humanveil



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Just be careful.” </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

They're standing outside an abandoned building, huddled together to contain the warmth.

Trenton watches as Darlene checks her phone for the billionth time, waiting for the go text. They're meeting with another dangerous contact – or rather, Darlene is. Trenton’s there for backup; a look out. Luck.

There's something that doesn't feel right, something that makes anxiety coil in her stomach. Something that, when the text finally comes, makes her grab Darlene’s arm and stop her from moving right away.

Confused look on her face, Darlene turns and offers an impatient, “What?”

“Just…” Trenton sighs, looks around their surroundings. She doesn't really know _what_.

After a quiet pause, and without thinking too much, she moves forward to press their lips together. One of her hands comes to rest at Darlene’s chin, while the other hangs awkwardly at her side, unsure.

If Darlene is surprised, she doesn't show it. Instead, her lips stretch into a little smirk as she kisses back, hand moving to rest on Trenton’s waist, fingers linking around her back.

It's soft, slow. Unlike most of the kisses Darlene can remember.

She likes it.

When they pull apart, breath mixing together, Trenton says, “Just be careful.”

Darlene laughs, kissing her cheek before moving towards the building and calling out, “You know I won't be!”


End file.
